


I'm myself when I'm with you

by mackleman_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds herself on a different planet, and she meets Cronus who immediately is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm myself when I'm with you

Ouch..

Huh?

Were was she? She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was aching…but she couldn’t remember why. The last thing that she could remember was getting caught out in a storm..and waking up here. She took in her surroundings.. She was laying on soft green grass. Above her was a night sky with…two moons glowing brightly? What? Near her was a lake so cyrstal clear she could see minnows darting around in it. She would have stared at it longer but she was rather confused- she didn’t understand how she got there, and she didn’t recognize this place.

She whipped around at the sound of approaching footsteps, and nearly screamed. Looming above her…was an alien! It had pale grey skin, lightly tinted with blue that matched the dress it wore. It’s white, blank eyes were framed with a pair of cat eyed glasses. It had short black hair with two odd shaped horns poking out.

"A…human?" Her(the alien was a she (y/n) assumed) head was tilted ever so slightly giving her the look of a lost puppy.

"I-I-You- Uh- Please don’t hurt me!" Y/n whimpered. What a horrible way to die, not knowing where she was or how she’d gotten to mention the alien part.

"I won’t hurt you," The alien sounded surprised. "Hey, Meenah, come look at this!" She called over her shoulder and another alien with rat tails and glasses came trotting over. "A human?" Meenah wrinkled her nose. "How’d she get here?" (Y/n) felt a tad indignant; they were talking about her as if she wasn’t even there. She probably would have made a snarky comment but wasn’t sure if the alien meant what it said about not hurting her.

"U-uh..I just woke up and I was here…I don’t know how I got here." She said, her (e/c) eyes wide with confusion. To her surprise another one of the aliens came over to investigate the situation. This one was a boy about her age. He had slicked back hair(with horns), a white t- shirt with the aquarius symbol on it, and the same white eyes the other two aliens had. He wasn’t particularly bad looking, actually, in fact he reminded her of John Travolta in Grease.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she felt like a bug under a microscope.

"We can’t just leave her here," The first alien girl said and bit her lip as she debated on what to do with (y/n).

"She can come with me," The dude said.

Meenah and her friend looked at each other skeptically.

"D’you really, honestly think that’s a good idea, Cronus?" Meenah rolled her eyes. Cronus. So that’s what his name was. A little wierd, she thought, but cute.

"Hey, hey, Dollface, it’ll be fiiiine! I know alllllllllllllll about humans." That sure sounded..er..creepy.

The two girls raised their eyebrows in complete syncronization. They seemed to be communicating with each other with just their eyes. Maybe that’s an alien thing?

"I guess it’s all right." Meenah said, and looked at the girl. "But if he bothers you at all just let me know. I’ll kick his ass into next week."

The girl nodded, still in a daze. “Come on, sweetheart.” Cronus grabbed her elbow and pulled her along, all the way to his hive, which luckily for her wasn’t too far away. She shyly waved goodbye to Meenah and her friend.

"So, what’s your name?" Cronus asked her as he unlocked his door. "I’m (y/n)," She said. She would have smiled but really, at this point she was too confused to understand what was going on. At all. It was probably some sort of weird dream.

"I’m Cronus, but I guess you picked that up before, huh?" He winked at you and ushered you inside his home. She took this oppurtunity to look around and study his home. It wasn’t that much different than a human’s, actually, a bit messy and there were a bunch of band posters everywhere. The only disconcerting thing was that it was all one room, except for a little kitchen and a bathroom which were seperated. There were a couple of band posters covering the grey walls that said things like "Fall out troll" and "My Troll Romance", except wherever the word troll was written, it was crossed out in purple and "human" was written instead. Most everything in the room was grey, black, or purple.

"Most people don’t really like it here, cause they think it’s too human or whatever. But I figured it’d remind you of home!" Cronus beamed at the girl. She smiled back. "It’s very nice, Cronus."

It pained her to think of home; she’d been here not even ten minutes but it was just so..alien. She had a premontion she wouldn’t be home for a very, very long time, if ever.

She guessed she’d just have to make this place her home.

______________

"Y/n)! (Y/n)!" Cronus was shaking her awake roughly. His blank eyes were open wide with worry and his hair, which was usually slicked back, was messy with sleep.

"What? What is it..?" She mumbled, her voice groggy with sleep.

"You were having a nightmare, sweetheart," Cronus sat down on her bed- well, really it was his, but he let her use it- and ran a hand threw his hair. "Again."

It’d been only a month since (y/n) had come to live with Cronus but she had had many nightmares about this place and Earth. Things about never returning to Earth, or the aliens secretly fattening her up to eat, mainly things she couldn’t remember though. Each time Cronus would wake her up and comfort her. He was very sweet about it actually.

"O-oh..I’m sorry." She blushed and pushed a lock of her hair out of her face. She sat up and unintentionally gave Cronus her best puppy eyes.

"It’s fine. I just.. I’m wondering what your dreams were about." He looked at her, a purple blush spreading across his face. Oh yes, another thing she’d learned here was that everyone had different color blood. It determined the social classes, too. Which wasn’t very good for her, because with having red blood she was at the lower end.

"Home." She whispered.

"Oh." Cronus knew she wouldn’t return home. No one who came here from a different planet left. He wasn’t about to tell her that, though.

"Yeah." She sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

"What’s it like, Earth? Is it..like the movies?" Cronus asked. It was probably a bad idea to bring up the subject, he knew, but he couldn’t hold himself back. He could tell she wasn’t going to get back to sleep soon. She never did, after the nightmare. 

(y/n) smiled. “It’s kind of like the movies..except..more real. There aren’t perfect houses everywhere you go and there aren’t perfect people everywhere you go either. You don’t always get a fairy tale ending. It’s..different. It’s home.”

Cronus thought this over for a minute. It sounded like his home, too. Maybe Earth wasn’t that different.

”But..is there really one sun and one moon?”

She laughed melodiously. “Yes, Cronus.” 

He chuckled under his breath. There was a pause, and then he spoke again, in a more serious tone.

”I’ve always wanted to go to Earth. Everyone here thinks I’m weird, and that maybe I’m a little slow or something. But when you’re here..” He took a deep breath. “I don’t feel like I’m messed up anymore. I’ve spent my entire life trying to look cool, so maybe people would look past my whole earth fetish thing and like me, but.. i don’t have to put on the act when I’m with you. I don’t have to be someone else. You’re different, (y/n). And I’m different too. And I may like earth..but now the only place I want to be is with you.”

(y/n)’s breath caught in her throat. Holy shit. Was that a hell of a confession or what? She began to speak, but the words got caught in her throat and she had to try it again.

“R-really?” She stared at him. He was an alien, that was true. But a cute alien.

”I-I’m sorry, I just, I’m tired and I-“

And then, she did something spontaneous. 

She kissed him.

Cronus was shocked- and so was she, at her own bold actions. He kissed her back chastely at first, and as the kiss lengthened he deepened it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she ran her fingers through his soft, thick hair. His lips were soft, and a little chapped. Not unlike a human’s. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt the desire to touch his curved horns. She stroked them softly, and Cronus let out a soft moan.

Does he like that? She wondered, and continued to stroke them. This illicited another moan out of him and he snaked his tongue in her mouth a bit roughly. She laid back on the bed, only breaking apart from his lips as they stole breaths in between their kisses. 

“I think I love you, (y/n). And I know we’ve only known each other-“

“Cronus, I love you too.” 

And then, they spent the rest of the night under the sheets.


End file.
